total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Tyler, labeled The Jockless Jock was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He did not get to compete in Total Drama World Tour Do Over or Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Tylersquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerGrips.jpg Biography Tyler loves sports. He considers himself a pro-level player in hockey, football, basketball, tennis, gold, cricket, handball, shuffleboard, badminton, bocce ball, horseshoes, thumb wrestling and a few more he couldn't think off off hand. Unfortunately, his many coaches have different opinions of his skill level. Tyler loves anything that involves throwing, catching, hitting, bouncing or a combo of all the above. His gym teacher consistently gives Tyler an E for effort, but always keeps the First Aid Kit handy. He thinks that Tyler has a lot of enthusiasm and drive, but that talent and coordination are not his strong points. Tyler is competitive, but prides himself on his friendliness, too. When he's not throwing a ball back and forth, he can be found hanging out with his many friends. Tyler is stoked to be a part of Total Drama Island. He loves the fact that there will be a variety of wild challenges to test his skills, so he's psyched! While he may never be a real pro, he always looks the part. Thanks to his rich and famous sportscaster Dad, (who is totally hooked up with all the major sponsors), Tyler is always outfitted in top-of-the-line logos. Tyler's Dad is proud that his boy made it onto the show and expects him to WIN! WIN! WIN! Tyler is under a lot of pressure, but isn't worried. He feels he'll do okay. If nothing else, he'll look swank in those track suits. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Tyler wiped out early in the game. He was placed on the Rabid Ducks. He majorly got his tail kicked in Dodgebrawl and even got humiliated in Not Quite Famous by wiping out in a yo-yo trick when his team lost a player temporarily. His last minute stand-in performance lost the challenge and cost him the game. He rooted for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO Special, Tyler joined a team of manly men with Lightning, Brick, Duncan, and Ezekiel. He later made it to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Tyler was placed on the Killer Grips. He instantly befriended Abigail, much to Noah's jealousy. Through the challenges, Tyler and Abigail hung out more often, the climax was One Flu Over The Cuckoos. Noah and Tyler escaped the movie set to find a cure for their sick friends. Tyler and Noah found the answer but lost the challenge when Scott beat them to it. Noah and Tyler became friends but was cut short by Abby's elimination. Later, Noah took his anger out on Tyler in The Sand Witch Project but later directed it towards the other team. Tyler and Harold often argued over who was right. Brawn or Brain? In the end, Tyler was eliminated in Million Dollar Babies, proving Harold right. He rooted for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Tyler begins playing video games with Sam. He does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over when he leaves the bus after the crash. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Tyler did not participate in Total Drama World Tour Do Over but was an active member of the Total Drama Aftermath show's security squad alongside Eva and Shin. Tyler roots for Scott in the finale of Hawaiian Punch. In the special, Back To Drama, Tyler forms a "bro" group with Owen and Sam and try to influence Robert to lighten up before the cast for Total Drama All Stars Do Over is selected, where Tyler does not make it in. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Tyler has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, Heather, Sierra and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Tyler has yet to outrank Dakota, Dawn, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Zoey, and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Tyler has yet to outrank Vanessa, Shin, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel *He has not competed against any other generation. Trivia *Tyler is one of seven, first generation, TDDO competitors to never make the merge. **The others are Blaineley, Sam, Cameron, Ezekiel, Staci and Dakota Gallery Tylerhi.png ONUDTyler1.png Tylernervous.png Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips